The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for packaging flat, stacked articles, in particular envelopes, packaging bags and the like. First, the flat articles coming from a production machine are stacked and then at least partially packaged in a packaging station, using packaging blanks, and subsequently are transported further and discharged from the packaging station.
A process and apparatus of the abovementioned type are known in principle and are used for packaging envelopes and the like. This operation usually takes place satisfactorily, but the object of the invention is both to increase the number of articles which can be packaged per unit of time and to achieve this with a process and an apparatus which take up as little space as possible.
The above object has been achieved according to the invention in a process and in an apparatus for packaging flat articles.
In concrete terms, the invention provides that, on their way to the packaging station, the articles, in the form of stacks, and the packaging blanks first of all are moved towards one another in a state in which they are offset parallel to one another, that the flat articles, in order to reach the packaging station, are then transported transversely to their original transporting direction and then are set down on a packaging blank. Subsequently, the stacked articles are packaged in the packaging blank at two processing positions of the packaging station in order to form a pack, whereupon the pack is discharged from the packaging station transversely to the original transporting direction of the article. The next packaging blank in each case is basically fed to the first processing position of the packaging station over the pack, containing the packaged articles, and/or over the second processing position.
The use of two processing positions in the packaging station results in an increase in the number of articles which can be packaged per unit of time. The next stack in each case can be set down on a packaging blank even when the preceding stack is not yet fully packaged into its pack form.
The operation of supplying the packaging station with new packaging blanks in each case takes place over the second processing position and/or over the last-completed pack. This renders possible a particularly space-saving arrangement of the various components of the apparatus.